


Maybe I Miss You

by megstielismyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstielismyotp/pseuds/megstielismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is in hell. Castiel is in Purgatory. In their minds, they aren't so far apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN OTP Fic-a-month challenge. This month's theme was author's choice, so I decided to write this since it has been an idea on my mind for a while.
> 
> This would take place in a universe where Meg and Castiel were closer by the end of season seven, which is when this story take place. So slight AU, and also mentions of torture. Nothing real graphic.

"Meg? Meg, wake up. Meg!"  
  
Meg gasped as she regained consciousness. Someone was shaking her and whispering loudly in her ear. She instinctively reached for a blade, but realizing she was weaponless, she balled her fingers into a fist and swung in the direction of the intruder. They caught her hand before she could contact it with their face.  
  
"Meg, it's okay, it's me."  
  
She blinked a few times in the darkness and squinted at the figure, not believing her eyes. "Cas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She felt relief replace the anger that she had harbored for him for not coming sooner. Heck, she had prayed to him once or twice. But she couldn't hold that against him now that he was finally here to rescue her.  
  
Overwhelmed with these thoughts, all she could say was, "Well thank my lucky star, you're really here. Use your angel magic to get me out, will you?"  
  
He did so, setting her free by just touching the chains and he helped her up, though she tried to push him away. "Meg, you look awful."  
  
"Say that to all the chicks you pick up in hell?" She snorted. "Worry about me later. We need to hurry out of here before Crowley comes."  
  
He nodded and broke open the lock of her cell, taking the lead into the hallway. Meg became more steady with each step so he only held her hand as support. She ignored it.  
  
Apparently Castiel knew where he was going. He led them through hallway after hallway of hell, screaming coming from this cell and laughter coming out of that one. Eventually, he opened a door to what looked like a large torture room.

"Was this your great plan?" Meg raised an eyebrow. "Zero out of ten."  
  
The angel frowned and looked around. "This isn't right."  
  
"Oh, but it is." Crowley said.  
  
They turned to see the King of Hell himself leaning against the wall, watching the pair with a smug expression that Meg immediately wanted to stab off. He snapped his fingers and Castiel left Meg's side. Startled, she looked around, only to discover that her chance of getting out was now strapped to the table in the middle of the room.   
  
"Not so fast." Crowley told her before Meg could make a move towards him. She looked up, seeing a Devil's trap appear on the ceiling. She was stuck.  
  
"Now, where shall we begin?" He asked, donning a fresh apron as he approached Castiel.  
  
Meg clenched her teeth, realizing what was about to happen but not wanting to believe it. "Let him go, you son of-"  
  
He lunged for an angel blade on his table of tools and sliced off a few fingers from Castiel. He screamed and Meg gritted her teeth, the sound making her shudder in horror.  
  
"Language." Crowley tsked, and an odd sensation hit Meg's neck. She tried to speak but her voice wasn't working anymore. "Now be a good girl and don't disturb us while we have some fun. Don't worry, you'll get a turn soon."  
  
She couldn't even scream. She could only shut her eyes and try to block out the sound of Castiel's suffering, which was far worse than any torture she had yet to face.  
  
"This is really all too easy."  
  
Meg opened her eyes. She was in her normal cell, chains around her wrist and ankles once more. She quickly backed against the wall, eyes searching desperately for Castiel, but it was only her and Crowley.  
  
"You're too soft, Meg. Too...loyal. Caring for an angel?" He scoffed. "Outrageous. One bonus for me, though, I can get _reeeaaal_ creative with your tortures. What shall I do with Castiel next?"  
  
Meg didn't have the energy for a snarky reply or an attempted fight. Sure, the earlier events had thrown her off her guard, but it had also pierced her in ways she didn't want to explore. She simply rolled over so she was facing the corner of the cell and had her back to him. She covered her ears, but Crowley's voice still rang clear as a bell in her mind as he taunted her.

 

* * *

 

The snapping of a twig alerted Castiel, and he instantly reacted by spinning on his heel and reaching his hand out to smite whatever had tried sneaking up on him.  
  
Meg stood just barely out of his reach, raising an eyebrow at his hand.  "If you want a high five, just ask."  
  
He didn't move, staring at the demon.  She stubbornly stared back.  
  
Too many questions ran through his head. Was she dead? What happened? If not, how did she get here? She had to be the first demon he saw, yet her true face was clouded to him in Purgatory. How did she find him? He had almost hoped she would be the one to find him here and help him leave, but now it seemed too good to be true. He decided to go with the first question that had crossed his mind.  
  
"Are you dead?" He inquired, not certain if he wanted to know the answer or not.  
  
She only shrugged. "Sorry. That's what happens when you leave me alone in the big bad world."  
  
Castiel was sure she could hold her own, but didn't press her on her response. "Who did it?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Meg grimaced. "How about you tell me what _you_ are doing here?"  
  
"Dick Roman died, and took us with him." Castiel said simply.  
  
"Alright." Meg nodded. "Good reason."

 

* * *

 

"Get away from me, bastard." Meg hissed.  
  
Castiel didn't flinch at her harsh reaction. "Nice to see you again, too."  
  
"I know you're not real." She told him through gritted teeth, yet she was unable to look away, searching for something, anything that could prove he was really there.  
  
"That's correct." He shrugged, honest.

Defeated, Meg looked away, staring at a blood stain on the stone floor that must have been from her. She heard footsteps and was aware that he was approaching her, and suddenly he grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him. His smile was cynical, the lips she had once kissed twisted into an expression the real Castiel would never wear.

"But that doesn't mean this will hurt any less."  
  
He was right. Seeing the face of her angel on the person causing her this pain made it feel worse than it would've at the hand of any demon.

 

* * *

 

"How long have you been here?"

Meg took a few moments to answer. She avoided direct questions about her death, but allowed him the occasional subtle answer.  
  
"A few days, actually." She admitted. "Still a newbie. Glad I got you on my team, though, right Cas?"  
  
He just nodded. Their relationship was complicated. It resembled a partnership, an alliance, if anything. To his surprise, she left it at that.  
  
Castiel let out a sigh, unable to avoid what had been on his mind since she joined him. "I miss you, Meg."  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"No, you're not. I miss the real you."

A pause. "How'd you know?"

"There's only Meg. One cannot simply pretend to be her, she's too complicated. Also, you never called me Clarence. Meg did."  
  
She scoffed. "It's true what they say, then? An angel cares for a demon?"  
  
He didn't answer. "What are you?"  
  
"A type of shapeshifter. When people see me, they see whoever they love."  
  
Castiel nodded, understanding. "So they don't want to kill you."  
  
"Nope." It gave Castiel a grin, a grin that looked so unlike Meg that he had no problem putting a hand to its forehead and melting the insides.

 

* * *

 

Meg slipped into unconsciousness once more. That was her life now. Wake up, get tortured, pass out, repeat.  
  
Usually her mind was at peace. Sometimes she saw visions from her life as a human. They were brief, blurry, and confusing. There was never any point in trying to decipher them. Most of the time, she didn't really see much. Darkness. Recent memories. Uneventful events.  
  
But as she got the closest to sleep that she knew of down here, she saw something else. Rather, someone else.  
  
"Hello Meg."  
  
The demon stared at him. "Clarence."  
  
She looked around and saw they were sitting on some cliff overlooking a beach. The sun was setting over the water, completing the view to make it perfect.  
  
"California." He answered her unspoken question.  
  
She nodded as she basked in the beauty, something she never appreciated as a demon. She felt her chest tighten. "I'm not really here."  
  
He shook his head sadly. "No."  
  
Meg sighed. "I wish I was."  
  
"So do I." He agreed.  
  
"Why haven't you answered my prayers?" She asked. She wasn't accusing him, just curious.  
  
"I'm not really here either. Just like you, I'm far, far away." He answered vaguely.  
  
"So mysterious." Meg muttered. But she was content with his answer. She didn't want to figure out the details now. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to sit there, him by her side, his warmth clashing with her cold.  
  
He reached out to take her hand, and, to the surprise of both parties, she did not pull away. This made Castiel grin.  
  
"Shut up." She muttered, bumping his arm with hers before laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
And they left it at that.

 

* * *

 

"Claaaareeeence."  
  
The sing song voice came from above, and Castiel looked at the trees to see her perched there, feet dangling over a branch.  
  
He clenched his fist. "Are you another shape shifter?"  
  
"Shape shifter?" She jumped down, the twenty foot drop having no effect on her. She didn't even make a sound. "Nope."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"It's me, Meg." She held her arms out, feigning innocence. He didn't buy it, and she could tell. "Alright, maybe not. But you want it to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Meg strolled over to him, and he didn't move. "Don't ya get it, Clarence? You're losing your marbles. I'm a hallucination."  
  
He squinted at her. "But...but I've recovered from my time in the hospital."  
  
"That was nothing. Now you're _really_ coo coo for cocoa puffs." She teased. She had begun to walk around him now.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You haven't seen anyone but leviathans and other monsters for months. You've been fighting 24/7. There's a part of your grapefruit that wants more. Heck, maybe you miss me."  
  
"I do." He confessed softly.  
  
"Then stop complaining." She snapped. "I'm here, so be happy about it."  
  
He chuckled. "That's more like it."  
  
She glared at him but walked by his side as he set off. Castiel entered the all too familiar trees, but this time, he was not alone.


End file.
